A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of protective head devices for use by athletes. The invention relates more specifically to a facemask used by baseball catchers.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that there have been only two general types of catcher's masks used in both amateur and professional baseball. The conventional mask is the “official” catcher's mask. Although the mask is adequate, the wearer's visibility while wearing the “official” catcher's mask is limited. Also, the jaw protection offered is poor and the impact of a foul ball is harsh. While players continue to use the “official” catcher's mask, there are a number of improvements that can be made to the mask.
Also known in the art is the “hockey-style” catcher's mask. While the “hockey-style” mask provides what is lacking in the “official” catcher's mask, the hockey-style catcher's mask is heavier, much larger, uncomfortable to wear, difficult to flip on and off during play, provides no rear neck protection, and looks like a hockey mask, not a baseball catcher's mask. The way a catcher's mask looks is important since baseball is a game filled with tradition. Anything that seems to take away from that tradition is frowned upon by players and fans alike. In addition, the “hockey-style” mask makes the head area of the wearer uncomfortably hot and when the mask is removed, the wearer is bare-headed and not provided any head protection. Therefore, the “hockey-style” catcher's mask is undesirable for the game of baseball, and has a number of needed improvements.
Also known in the art are “skull helmets” of U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,434, to Davia. This patent discloses the use of baseball caps, or “skull helmets”, that are used to protect the player's head. The most used skull helmet is made by American Baseball Cap. This cap or helmet works well for its intended purpose, but it does not provide any face protection.
The present invention achieves the combined advantages of the traditional “official” catcher's mask and the “hockey-style” catcher's mask without the disadvantages.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a baseball catcher's mask. This invention obviates the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.